


Greatest Fear

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [40]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Crying Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Not Okay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Female Jason Todd, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Jason Todd Loves Dick Grayson, Kind Damian Wayne, Parents Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Reading, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Soulmates Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Worried Jason Todd, Worry, baby kicks, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Dick, sees his greatest fear Jane has to pull him out of his storm
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DC Rule 63 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 17





	Greatest Fear

My husband Grayson on patrol in Gotham. I sit on my chair with my feet on the foot stool that is in my shared bedroom with Grayson. The only source of light my lamp on the stool by my chair. Wearing only Grayson's baggy shirt and loose pants. Holding my book as I read out loud. I was previously laying in bed after, Grayson left. The predicament being was that our daughter is very much like her daddy. Enjoying her nightly rambunctious kicks keeping me from sleep. I'm reading out loud in hopes that it will put her to sleep just like her daddy. I remember before I died and was resurrected. Grayson, was sick and I read a book to him. He had fallen asleep with a dork smile on his face. I hear footsteps knowing it's my love back from a long night of patrol. I hear a loud thud from, Grayson harshly putting his gear on the long counter in our kitchen. Must have been a shit ass night, I hope he's OK. His footsteps abrupt, and become louder as he enters our room. He stops by the door frame my eye's remain on my book 

"bad night, Boy Wonder?" I look at him, my heart breaks in two. He gently nodded his face saddened, and reddened nose. His blues eyes red puffed evident that he's been crying and shoulders slouching "that fuckin' bad?"

He walked to me, with a fast pace. I know right now he needs me, he needs to be comforted. He needs to let go of his pain that is lingering. I swiftly moved my book shutting it as I placed it on the stool. He places both his hands on the arms of the chair. He leans down and kisses me deeply as I cup his cheeks. I know by the way he's passionately kissing me, something is really wrong with my husband. Dick, moved down to his knees. We parted, his trembling hand lifts my shirt above my swollen abdomen where our daughter is inside of me. I saw so much pain he felt. My tears fell. He kisses my bump, he began to weep and nuzzles across my abdomen. His right hand remaining on my bump. Dick, leans his left elbow on the arm of the couch and keeps his left hand on his face. My heart drops to my gut seeing him in so much agony. I place my hand on his right and rub his hand. 

"talk to me, babe please" I pleaded with a soft voice 

He gasped crying his lips begging to tremble "it felt so fucking real, Jane" his breaths become heavy "I still s-see you and Mary. There when I close my eye's" he rubs his eye's with his palm and stutters

I put my hand on his arm. The only way I could touch him, unable to reach his saddened face. 

"Dick, hey look at me" I plead, he stutters his eyes remaining on the ground "please look at me" I said in a more demanding tone than questioning 

He lifts his head to me and lowers his arm from his face. His tears running down his face. I feel my heart beating fast. I touch his tear stained cheek and gave him a desperate look for an answer.

His lips tremble "Scarecrow" his body racking "fear toxin. I sh-should have been able to handle it.. Damian, thankfully used the antidote, before I completely lost it. I was--" he shook his head and corrected himself "am fine. It just felt real and I really thought you were both g-gone" 

That fucking bastard! I pull my husband into a hug. Grayson, laid his head on my abdomen. I rub his head gently. My husband kisses my abdomen. He stands he rubs his eyes with his palm of his hands. I reach for his hand. He holds my hand kissing my knuckles. 

"it's late go lay down, you need to sleep. I smell like garbage and nasty stuff that makes you feel sick, in fact me to. I'm gonna take a shower freshen up and all that"

I squeeze his hand "Grayson, I can take a shower with you. I don't want to leave you"

"I'm ok really. I'm better now that I have seen your beautiful face"

I sigh deeply I rub his hand with my thumb "I love you babe, but I'm calling that bullshit"

"Jane, I'm okay" his tone stern, and uncharacteristically "the best you can do for me, is that you rest" he softly stated, that's my love 

I sigh "dammit, Grayson stop pushing me away"

"I'm not, babe honest"

He walks to our bathroom and shuts the door behind him. I rub my bump feeling our daughter kicking.

"he's gonna be OK, Sweetheart" I soothingly said to my unborn daughter 

I stood on my feet and put my hands on my back.

"okay daddy's giving mommy a back message" I yawn and stretch

I lean over turning the light off. I step to my side of the bed. The moon light from outside shining into our bedroom from the windows. I move the covers. I sat on the bed. How do I help him? I move my legs onto the bed. I lay the covers on me. I should just be here when he needs me. I lay my head down on my pillow. I feel my tears falling. I feel helpless. I want to take his pain away. I at time's have nightmares or more truthfully PTSD. Grayson, has been pulling me out of my storm's since we've known each other. Now I'm trying to pull him out of his storm. I hear the bathroom door open and see the lights shut off in the corner of my eye. I watch my husband put on his boxers. He steps to our bed moving the covers. Grayson, lays down putting the covers on himself. I turn my head looking at him. I reach under the covers and hold his hand.

"a little bit hard to scoot closer to you and kiss you, babe"

He takes a deep relaxing breath and softly smiles. Grayson, scoots close to me. He puts his arm across my bump and kisses me.

"you know if something we're to happen to you and our baby. I would die" his voice brittle 

"I'm right here" I put my hand on his that was placed on my bump "we're both here"

He laid his head above my shoulder. I kiss his head.

"I love you" he says peacefully. A wave of relief crashed into me knowing in that moment he's okay


End file.
